A JohnsonWeasley story
by zoey.lyone
Summary: Ez egy fordítás, ezen a honlapon a címe: The Johnson/Weasley story, író Lavender Brown. Angelina Johnson és Fred Weasley a Roxfortban, a hét év alatt.
1. A beosztás

**Első fejezet: A Beosztás**

Fred Weasley egész testében megfeszült a várakozástól. Végülis itt volt a Roxfort Boszorkány- és Varázslóképző szakiskolában. Mellette ikertestvére George egyaránt nyugtalan volt. Az elsőévesek egy csoportban álltak meredten bámulva a pódiumra, izgultak, hogy melyik házba kerülnek.

Fred a Griffendélbe akart kerülni természetesen, a Mardekár meg teljesen ki volt zárva. Fred aranyvérű volt, ami ugyan feljogosította, hogy ahhoz a házhoz tartozzon, de a Mardekár volt az a ház, ahonnan a legsötétebb boszorkányok és varázslók kikerültek, beleértve a leghíresebbet Lord Vol... –nos Tudjukkit. Ezen kívül Fred bátyjától, Charlie-tól hallotta, hogy a mardekárosok egytől egyig hülye patkányok.

Valószínűleg a Hollóhát sem Fred jövője, mivel a Hollóhát volt az intelligens és okos diákok háza- Fed sohasem volt ilyen. Ő és George szilárdan megalapozták a bajkeverők címet maguknak a családban, mindig valami csínyen törték a fejüket, mindig rosszalkodtak és az őrületbe kergették a testvéreiket. Nos sem Billt, a legidősebbet, sem Charlie-t a másodikat; sokkal nagyobbak voltak mint ők, így nem kezdtek ki velük. De Fred és George imádták bosszantani az okostojás Percyt, aki iszonyú tudálékos volt, és persze a kicsi Ront, a Pici Roncimoncit -ahogy Fred és George hívták. Aztán ott volt Ginny, a legfiatalabb Weasley gyerek és az egyetlen lány. Fred és George szekálták őt is, de sohasem úgy, ahogy Ront és Percyt, mert Ginny nagyon kicsi volt és mindig nevetett. Nem volt olyan vicces piszkálni őt. MÉG.

Mindenesetre, Fred tudta, a Hollóhát nem neki való. Sem a Hugrabug, ami köztudottan a keményen tanulók háza volt. Fred és George soha sem voltak szorgalmasak, kivéve persze ha valami csínyről volt szó.

Szóval kizárásos alapon a Griffendél, a ház, ahova az összes bátyja ez idáig járt. A ház, ami a szülei háza is volt. A legjobb ház az egész Roxfortban, olyannyira hogy Fred ide akart kerülni a legjobban.

- Tehát akkor mondom a neveket – mondta a magas, szigorúan néző boszorkány, aki a piszkos, öreg varázslósapka mellett állt, amely a széken pihent. – Kérem jöjjenek előre és aztán a beosztás után üljenek le a házuk asztalához.

Fred nyelt egy nagyot. Egy pillanat és ő jön, bár elég hosszú ideig tart mire az ő vezetéknevükhöz érnek az abc-ben. Ez azért adott Frednek egy kis időt, hogy még idegesebb legyen az egész beosztásos dolog miatt. Charlie egyszer azt mondta, hogy a beosztás nagyon gáz, Bill ugyanezzel a szóval illette, szóval Frednek semmi kedve nem volt ehhez.

A Teszlek Süveg először énekelt egy dalt, de Fred túl ideges volt, hogy figyeljen rá. Kis idő múlva csönd lett és McGalagony professzor végre kigöngyölte a hosszú pergamentekercset és elkezdte olvasni a rajta szereplő neveket.

- Abbott, Elizabeth.

Elizabeth Abbott lassan odasétált az emelvényre, leült a kisszékre és szörnyülködve nézett McGalagony professzorra, ahogy a boszorkány rátette a koszos süveget a fejére.

- HUGRABUG!

Tapsvihar tört ki a Hugrabug asztalánál és Elizabeth Abbott gyenge mosollyal sétált oda a háza asztalához.

Fred megpróbált fókuszálni valamire, ami elvonja a figyelmét az elkerülhetetlenről. Ránézett a szigorú boszorkányra, aki olvasta a neveket – nem volt jó ötlet, ettől még idegesebb lett. Professzor McGalagony volt a Griffendél ház feje, ami jó, de nagyon félelmetesen nézett ki, ami viszont nem jó. Talán olyan, mint anya - gondolta Fred - bár biztos nem ordít úgy. McGalagony nem úgy nézett ki, mint akinek szüksége lenne üvölteni, ha fegyelmet akar tartani.

Fred elfordította a tekintetét Professzor McGalagonyról és az elsőéveseket kezdte figyelni, mindenki kicsi és megszeppent volt. Nagyjából ugyanannyi fiú volt, mint amennyi lány. Tudta, sok az aranyvérű, van néhány félvér is, és mugli születésű is akad köztük. A mugli születésűek nagyon érdekelték a fiút, milyen különös, hogy tényleg varázslat nélküli szüleik vannak.

Fred szemei átsiklottak a tömegen és rengeteg különböző arcot látott. Megfigyelte, hogy mindenféle emberkék vannak, különböző hajszínnel – ez egész csoport egy nagy szín-kavalkád. Fred és George természetesen kitűntek a tömegből a rikító vörös, tipikus Weasley-hajukkal.

Fred mellett George reszketett. Mint Fred, ő is utálta az ünnepélyeket, most bőven megkapták ráadásul mindketten nagyon éhesek voltak. Azt hallották a bátyjaiktól, hogy a roxforti lakomák mindig bőségesek és ízletesek – Fred gyomra erre mordult egy nagyot.

- Davies, Roger.

- HOLLÓHÁT!

Jóég, még mindig nincs vége! Fred gyomra ismét hangosan korgott egyet. Ekkor mögüle egy kuncogás hallatszott, mire Fred megfordult egy kis zavarral és háborodottsággal fűszerezve.

Szemtől szemben találta magát egy lánnyal. A lánynak mélybarna szemei voltak és a bőrszíne... mi? Olyan volt, mint amikor apja tett a kávéba egy kis tejet, na pont olyan. Tejeskávé –jutott eszébe a megfelelő szó.

- Mi az? – sziszegte.

- Éhes vagy, mi? – kérdezte mosolyogva a lány.

Fred tanulmányozni kezdte a lányt, aki előtte mosolygott. Első ránézésre látta, hogy meglehetősen csinos, habár a haja szokatlan fonatokban hullott a vállára – nagyon csábító volt, ahogy ránevetett. Ahogy rámosolygott a tökéletesen fehér, hibátlan mosolyával –olyannal, amilyet Fred még nem látott azelőtt.

- Egy kicsit – felelte. Nem húzta meg a lány haját, pedig legszívesebben megtette volna. Talán nem akart neki fájdalmat okozni, vagy mert a tökéletes mosoly teljesen megigézte.

- Johnson, Angelina.

A lány, aki eddig rámosolygott vett egy nagy levegőt és elindult előre.

Angelina Johnson, mondta magában Fred. Angelina. Aranyos név. A lány magas volt a korához képest, állapította meg Fred. Magas és vékony, de igazi sportos, fiús alkat. Az emelvény előtt majdnem megbotlott egy fekete hajú kisfiú lábában, mire a Mardekár nevetni kezdett. Fred dühös lett. Tényleg hülye patkányok.

Angelina félénken McGalagonyra mosolygott és leült a székre. McGalagony lassan rátette a süveget Angelina fejére; alig tette rá, az máris kiáltotta: GRIFFENDÉL!

Éljenzések törtek fel a Griffendél asztaltól, Angelina szégyenlősen mosolygott majd odament az asztalhoz. Fred a szemével követte haladását és hirtelen belé hasított, hogy szintén a Griffendélbe akar kerülni, muszáj. Nem lehet olyan rossz –gondolta, ha vannak ott szép lányok, mint Angelina. Angelina. Kedvelte ezt a nevet, elég angyalinak tűnt.

- Jordan, Lee.

- GRIFFENDÉL!

A társaság fogyott. Fred gyomra mostanra nagyon hangosan korgott. Túljutottak az l, az m, az n betűkön. Mikor, mikor érnek már a W-hez?

- Weasley, Frederick.

Fred ledermedt. Mi? De nem most végeztek az r-el?  
- Fred, menj! - sziszegte George. Fred bólintott, szíve a torkában dobogott és a nyelve hozzátapadt a szájpadlásához. Felment az emelvényre és szembe fordult a sokasággal, ahogy bűnöző az ítéletvégrehajtóval.

Griffendél - gondolt rá vadul. A Griffendélbe KELL kerülnöm. Ránézett a Griffendél asztalra. Azonnal látta a bátyját, Percyt, aki mint mindig gőgösnek és komolynak tűnt. Micsoda egy tetű! - gondolta. Azután Fred észrevette Angelina Johnsont, és rá mosolygott.

Kérlek, tegyél a Griffendélbe - kérte magában Fred, mert úgy érezte, hogy a Süveg belelát a fejébe. A süveg lecsúszott a füleire és eltorlaszolta a látását.  
- Egy másik Weasley - mondta a kalap halk hangon. - Csak egy hely van számodra... GRIFFENDÉL!

Fred majdnem megkönnyebbüléssel állt fel a székről. A kalappal a fején akart rohanni a Griffendél asztalhoz, McGalagony egy köhintéssel állította meg, majd Fred visszaadta a süveget a boszorkánynak aztán leugrott az emelvényről, hogy csatlakozzon a griffendélesekhez. Egy pillanattal később George is csatlakozott Lee Jordanhez és hozzá; azonnal elkezdtek beszélgetni, ugyanis Lee-vel már találkoztak az ikrek a vonatút során.

Végül Fred jobbra sétált Angelina Johnsonhoz és leült mellé.  
- Fred Weasley - mondta és kezet nyújtott.

- Igen, tudom - mondta Angelina. – Te vagy Charlie Weasley egyik testvére. A bátyád egy legenda, a legjobb fogó az évtizedben, legalábbis apám ezt mondja.

- Te szereted a Kviddicset?

- Én kviddicsezem! - felelte Angelina. – Jó, nem annyira, de úgy értem tudom, hogy kell. Ötéves korom óta repülök. Remélem jövőre játszhatok a csapatban, szeretnék Hajtó lenni. Ebben vagyok a legjobb. Anyu és apu megígérték, hogy kapok egy új seprűt a következő születésnapomra. Te is játszol?

Fred egy kicsit zavarban volt, de aztán bólintott..

- Általában Terelőként játszom otthon - mondta. – Jövőre én is próbálkozom, a tesóm George is.

- Remek - mosolygott Angelina. - Tehát mindketten kipróbáljátok magatokat, szuper, tényleg. A mamád és apud milyen seprűt fognak venni neked?  
- Oh, - mondta Fred, és azonnal bíborvörössé vált az arca. - Hát, uh, mi nem igazán úgy értem... valószínűleg használt seprű lesz, otthonról.

Fred lesütötte a szemét miközben nagyon elszégyellte magát. Természetesen nem kap új seprűt, nem volt sok pénzük, főleg seprűre nem. Vagyis ez történik, amikor három bátyja van az embernek, spórolni kell, Fred nem is tudott vissza emlékezni, mikor kapott utoljára valami újat, még a tankönyvei is használtak voltak.

- Oh - mondta Angelina, neki is kényelmetlen lett a helyzet. - Nos az, ami igazán számít, a személy, aki ül a seprűn, nem maga a seprű.  
- Igen - mondta Fred, aki egy kicsit felvidult. Nagyon kedves lány volt. Talán túlságosan is, mint ahogy eddig a többi lánytól megszokta. Mindenki tudja, hogy a lányok furcsák és vicces dolgokat csinálnak, de legalább ez a lány kedvelte a kviddicset, ami nagyon jó, és ráadásul még szép is. Ez első év nem is lesz annyira rossz, végül is.


	2. A tekergők térképe

Készen állsz, Tesó?- kérdezte George.  
- Még szép - felelte Fred.  
Mindketten Leo Lascivious szobra mögött álltak. George gondosan kihúzta a kicsi kerek csomagot a zsebéből. Diákok járkáltak fent és lent a folyosókon, a könyvtárban vagy a közös helységeikbe vezető útjaikon.  
- Egy, kettő - számolt Fred. - három!

George teljes erőből hajította a kerek tárgyat a folyosóra, ami repült egy jó húsz métert, utána amint földet ért a padlón, a fiú röpített egy másikat, aztán, amint az is megérkezett társa mellé, azonnal szétpukkadt egy hangos, nedves csapódással kísérve.  
A csúnya barna ragacs azonnal bevonta a padlót és undorító szag töltötte meg a levegőt, amit füst követett, egy hatalmas, vastag felhő formájában. Fred és George sietve eltűntek a diákok tömegében, gyorsan befogták orrukat a talárjukkal, közben a diákok csapata sikítani keztett és undor tűnt fel arcukon.  
Két Mardekáros köpködni kezdett ettől a kevés Bűzbombától; a köpenyeiket összefröcskölték a büdös barna sárral.  
Fred és George elbújtak a szobor mögött miközben annyira próbálták visszatartani a feltörő nevetésüket, hogy könnyek kezdtek folyni az arcukon.  
- Jó volt tesó! - mondta Fred, adott George-nak egy ötöst. Megint megfordultak, hogy felmérjék munkájuk eredményét, amikor hirtelen Fred egy durva kézrántást érzett. Egy hangos nyögés George-ból mutatta, hogy ugyanaz történik vele.  
- Tetten érve!- mondta egy dühös, kissé ziháló hang. - Megvagytok, Weasleyk! Velem jöttök.  
- Uh-oh – zihálta Fred.  
Frics erősen tartotta, ő vagy George nem tehettek semmit, a gondnok mindkettőjüket húzta a folyosón az irodájába. Több griffendéles tapsolt Frednek és George-nak, amíg az ürülékkel lefröcskölt mardekárosok durva gesztusokat mutattak és sziszegve káromkodtak. Fred és George viszonozták ezeket a kedves gesztusokat.

Elég hamar megcsapta őket Frics dohos irodájának szaga. Mrs. Norris, a koszos macskája ült egy széken miközben világító szemeivel hűvösen figyelte őket.  
- Nézd, kiket hoztam, kedvesem - dorombolt Frics, miközben durván belökte Fredet és George-ot az íróasztala elé. - Két kicsi törvényszegő, megkapják a magukét, ne félj cicuskám!  
Mrs. Norris nyávogott, ami mint jóváhagyás hangzott. Fred dühösen nézett a macskára és ellen állt a késztetésnek, hogy meg ne rúgja.  
A fiú megdörzsölte fájó nyakát, ami akkor kezdett fájni, amikor Frics megragadta a talárját; rápillantott George-ra, de George gyilkos tekintettel bámult Fricsre, ő követte példáját. Egyik sem félt közülük igazán Fricstől, öreg és gyenge volt és sántított is, de rossz természete volt és utált minden diákot az iskolában (ki kérte, hogy iskolában dolgozzon, amikor minden gyerekeket utált?), és mindenki tudta, hogy szilárdan hiszi, hogy az iskolának használnia kellene a régi, jól bevált büntetéseket.  
- Most - mondta diadalmasan Frics. - mit csináljak veletek férgek? Régen volt ám nekem engedélyem, hogy megkorbácsoljalak mindkettőtöket, vagy talán egy éjszakán át a hüvelykujjaitoknál fogva himbálóztatok volna a mennyezetről. Milyen szépen ordítanátok, de most, sajnos az iskola nem engedi. A legrosszabb, amit tudok tenni, a büntetőmunka.  
Fred és George rápillantottak egymásra és nyeltek egy nagyot; Fred nem akarta megmutatni Fricsnek a félelem egy jelét sem, de lelke mélyén hálás volt, hogy a Roxfort valóban választott egy felvilágosultabb útvonalat, mint hogy testileg bántalmazzák a diákokat.  
- Tehát a büntetés - mondta csúnyán Frics. - Egy hét elég, gondolom, sok takarítás mindkettőtöknek. Fogkefékkel fogjátok sikálni annak a folyosónak minden négyzetcentiméterét, halljátok? És nem fogjátok befejezni addig, amíg azt mondom, hogy elég!  
Fred szórakozottan bólintott, de igazán nem figyelt, mert a szemei odakóboroltak Frics több irattartó szekrénye közül az egyikhez. Egy címke külsőjén olvasta: Szigorúan veszélyes elkobzott tárgyak. Fred visszaszívott egy vigyorgást és George-ra nézett. George visszanézett rá és önelégülten mosolygott. Szintén látta a szekrényt.  
Ez túlzottan csábító volt, hogy kihagyják. Fred biccentett George-nak. George becsúsztatta egyik kezet a talárjába és kihúzott egy másik kicsi, gömbölyű csomagot. Frics nyugodtan óbégatott, nem vette észre a csomagot, aztán hátat fordított.  
George várt, amíg Frics teljesen háttal áll, aztán odalépdelt a szoba másik oldalához, de Frics megfordult...  
George elhajította a Bűzbombát a gondnok felé, ahol a falnak ütközött, eltört miközben azonnal mocskos-szagú gázt bocsátott ki.  
- NE! - Frics felkiáltott. A kicsi, fülledt iroda gyorsan annyira mocskossá és füstössé vált, hogy Fred és George nehezen látták, hogy Frics hol van.  
- Menj, Fred! – ordított George.  
Az említett odaugrott a szekrény irányába, találomra kinyitott egy fiókot és megragadta az első dolgot, ami a kezébe került. Ez egy darab öreg pergamen volt. Fred felpillantott, a távolban látta Frics homályos körvonalát miközben körbebukdácsol a vastag füstben.  
- Gyerünk! - kiáltott George.  
Mindketten rohantak az ajtóhoz.  
- Nem mentek sehová! - ordította Frics és elkezdett bicegve utánuk futni. De Fred és George nem várták meg (ráadásul Fred úgymond hányni készült, a szag az irodában annyira rossz volt). George kirántotta az ajtót és az ikrek kirobbantak Frics irodájából, csak úgy sprinteltek. Ahogy futottak, még, hallották Fricset, ahogy ordított és sokféle csúnya névvel illette őket.

- Ez az? - kérdezte kiábrándulva George. - Ez minden, amit el tudtál csórni?  
Egy szombati délutánon ültek az üres klubhelységben, egy hónap bezárás következményében, amit McGonagall professzor szabott ki (Frics azonnal felkereste őt és elárulta mindkét ikert). A többi diák kint játszott a hóban.  
- Én megragadtam azt, ami tetején volt - mondta védekezően Fred. Az a dolog, amit lopott Frics irodájából, az asztalon volt.  
- Nagyszerű - mondta George. - Kaptuk egy hónap bezárást egy öreg pergamenért. Ez zseniális, Fred.  
- Húzz el - mondta dühösen Fred.  
- Ráadásul nem is írtak rá semmit! – akadt ki George. - Teljesen üres! Ez tök értéktelen.  
- Akkor miért nem küldöd vissza Fricsnek, ha annyira értéktelen- vágott vissza Fred.  
- Hülye tetű. Nekem kellett volna benyúlni abba a szekrénybe.  
- Gyeptégla te! - mondta dühösen Fred, ezt a szót egyébként nemrég hallotta.  
- Vagy te! - George visszavágott, és a következő pillanatban mindketten a padlón voltak, miközben birkóztak és ütötték egymást. Frednek sikerült behúznia egyet George-nak.

- Mit csináltok?  
Fred és George felnéztek; Fred ökle lefagyott. Angelina Johnson figyelte őket csípőre tett kézzel, miközben szórakoztatottnak, gőgösnek és nagyon magasnak tűnt.  
- Oh - mondta Fred és lemászott George-ról. - Hé, Angie. Mi csak, uh...  
- Verekedtetek – állapította meg Angelina. - Őszintén. Nem tud két idióta együtt dolgozni anélkül, hogy ne döngetné egymást?  
- Nem. - mondta George miközben felkelt a padlóról és fejbeverte Fredet.  
- Hé!- testvére ugyanazt tette, és a harcuk megint fokozódott.  
- Fiúk – nézett rájuk Angelina szúrós szemekkel és leülnt a kanapéra, amikor észrevette az üres pergament.  
- Mi ez?  
Fred és George a padlón (George éppen egy ütésre készült) felnézett. Fred szemei, rémületében kiszélesítettek, amint Angelina felvette az üres pergament.  
- Semmi! - mondta gyorsan és elkapta a pergament Angelinától.  
- Hé! - mondta dühösen a lány – Meg akarom nézni.  
- Mondtam neked, hogy semmi - mondta Fred, megragadva Angelina kezét, szerencsére egy hajszálnyival magasabb volt, mint a lány.  
- A fenébe, Angie, add azt nekem!  
- Vedd el, ha tudod - mondta az, miközben kuncogott.  
- Angie!  
George nem segített. Ő teljesen szórakoztatta az, hogy az ikre, mint egy bolond kergeti Angelinát egy pergamenért.  
- Szánalmas, Fred! - George zihált miközben a hasát fogta.  
- Kabbe' George! - ordította Fred miközben pillanatnyilag feladta a kergetőzést.  
- Mondd el, hogy ez mi - mondta Angelina a pergament szorongatva.  
- Nem tudjuk mi ez - mondta Fred dühösen. - Éppen ezen tanácskoztuk, amikor megjöttél.  
- Amikor megjöttem, mint két hülye gurultatok körbe-körbe a padlón - mondta hűvösen Angelina. - Mi annyira különleges ebben az izében?  
- Frics irodájában találtuk - mondta mogorván Fred.  
- Fred, te hülye, ne mondd el neki! – kiáltott George dühösen. – ő egy...  
- Lány - sóhajtott Angelina. - Ragyogó megfigyelés, George. Nem fogom elmondani senkinek, hogy tudod. És a pergament sem.  
- Igen - mondta Fred, Angelina védelmére kelve, nem is tudta, miért. - Angie jó arc!  
George legyintett és drámaian leült a kényelmes karszékek közül az egyikbe.  
- Jó. Mondd el neki. De ha beárul...  
- Mi? - kérdezte Angelina. - Mert elloptatok egy üres hülye pergament? Frics valószínűleg észre sem vette.  
- Ez amúgy is tök értéktelen - mondta rosszkedvűen George. – Hülye Fred. Nekem kellett volna ellopnom valamit...

- Nos nekem nem volt Bűzbomba a zsebeimben, mert te ragaszkodtál ahhoz, hogy te vidd őket!  
- Elég - Angelina kiabált. - Nézzétek, két tökfilkó, vettétek a fáradságot, hogy megnézzétek, hogy talán erre az értéktelen dologra, amit loptatok, nem láthatatlan tintával írtak-e?  
- Mi? - kérdezték együtt az ikrek.  
Angelina megint összeráncolta a szemöldökét. - Őszintén ti ketten SOHA nem néztek bele a Bűbájtankönyvbe?  
- Nem.  
- Pedig kellene - mondta Angelina egy finomkodó hangon. - Ezen a pergamen nem látsz semmit, de ha ez így van, Fricsnek miért volna a szekrényében? Az a tippem, hogy Frics nem tudja mi ez, mert egy kvibli.  
- Frics kvibli?! - kiáltotta George.  
- Nem lehet! - mondta Fred. - Honnan tudod?  
- Mindenki tudja - felelte a lány. - Egyébként talán nektek ketten próbálkoznotok kellene, és ki kellene találnotok, hogy ez a dolog hogyan működik.  
És azzal visszaadta a pergament Frednek.  
- És hogyan? - kérdezte Fred.  
- Nem tudom - mondta Angelina. Van pálcád, nem?  
- Igen.  
- Használjátok - javasolta Angelina. – Őszintén, mindent nekem kell kitalálnom?  
- Igen - mondta Fred miközben vigyorgott. - Miért nem segítesz nekünk, Angie? Te igazán okos vagy - megint széthúzta a pergament az asztalon.  
- Ne már - mondta George. – Lányoknak tilos.  
- Ne csináld, George, mondtam neked, Angie jó fej.  
- Nem érdekel, még ha ő is Anglia pirospozsgás királynője - bosszankodott George. - Ez a mi dolgunk és nincsenek lányok!  
- Akkor ezt elmondod Aliciának is holnap? – nézett rá Fred érdeklődve.  
Angelina elnevette magát, mire George fülei vörösek lettek.  
- Nem fogom elmondani Aliciának - George motyogott.  
- Hazudozó - mondta Fred.  
- Rendben, akkor engedd meg a LÁNYNAK, hogy segítsen - csúnya pillantást vetett Angelinára. - Engem nem érdekel. Csak amíg annak a hülye darab szemétnek, amit megragadtál, van egy kevés értéke. Nem akarok a semmiért bezárva lenni.  
- A semmiért? - mondta Angelina. – Ne nyávogj, az igazán szánalmas.  
- Igen, igen - helyeselt Fred. – Ne nyávogj. Na de akkor te tudsz segíteni nekünk vagy nem?  
- Megpróbálok - mondta óvatosan Angelina. - De, ha segítek nektek, meg kell ígérnetek nekem valamit.  
- Nem – vágta rá George.  
- Mit? - kérdezte Fred.  
Angelina figyelmen kívül hagyta George-ot és Fredre nézett.  
- Bármi is ez a dolog, meg kell engednetek nekem, hogy időnként használjam.  
- Nincs az a pénz...- csikorgatta fogait George.  
- Rendben – mondta gyorsan Fred. - De csak ha velem vagy. Nem használhatod egyedül.  
- Oké – egyezett bele Angelina. - Oh, és ünnepélyesen esküdnöd kell, hogy rosszban sántikálsz, amikor használod.  
És akkor valami furcsa történt. A pergamen az asztalon fodrozódott és felvillant rajta valami írás, aztán eltűnt.  
- Hű – ámultak el egyszerre mind a hárman.  
- Mit csináltál? – kérdezte Fred miközben rápillantott Angelinára.  
- Nemtom – felelte a lány. - éppen azt mondtam, hogy esküdjetek meg rá, hogy rosszban sántikáltok.  
A pergamen megint fodrozódott, és megint írás tűnt fel rajta, erősebben ez az alkalommal, majd ismét eltűnt.  
- Nem lehet - mondta Fred, ahogy mind hárman odagyűltek a pergamen köré.  
- Amit mondtál, Angie, - mondta George. - Az valahogy ezt csinálta.  
Fred felállt.  
- Van egy ötletem - mondta, és kihúzta a pálcáját.  
Odatartotta azt a pergamenhez és mondta: - Tárd fel titkaid!  
Semmi nem történt.  
- Nem jó! - mondta miközben megint megcsapta a pergament, csapkodott, de különben semmi nem történt.  
George kihúzta a saját pálcáját, és erősebben csapkodta a pergament, mire testvére leintette.  
- Ünnepélyesen megesküszöm, hogy rosszban sántikálok - mondta Fred miközben a pálcájával rákoppintott a pergamenre.  
Azután, valami csodálatos történt. A pergamen fodrozódott, izzott, azután több vékony sor tinta kezdett kígyózni rajta, mint egy pókhálón keresztül. A sorozatok alakba forrtak össze...  
- Egy térkép! – mondták egyszerre.  
- Az egész iskola - kiáltott fel Angelina.  
- Nézd!

Apró pontok kezdtek megjelenni a térképen. Az egyik szobában, Frics irdájában, volt egy kicsi pont: Mr. Frics. Mellette volt egy pont megjelölte Mrs. Norrist. A két pont mozgott az iroda körül, de nem távozott.  
Fred érezte a szívét erősen dobogni, ahogy a szemei ugrottak több mint a térkép másik szekcióiba.  
Egy kicsi pont Piton professzort jelezte, aki egy folyosón sétált. Egy másik pont Bimba professzort mutatta az üvegházakban. Egy újabb megmutatta Hóborcot a könyvtárban, aki üldözött egy másik pontot, Madam Cvikkert.  
- Király.  
Azután végre a térkép befejeződött miközben rajzolta magát, és egy cím megjelent a tetején:  
„A híres Holdsáp, Féregfark, Tapmancs és Ágas úrak büszkén prezentálják: A TEKERGŐK TÉRKÉPE".  
- Ez.. ez... - mondta George elkábulbuva.  
- Zseniális - így Fred és Angelina.  
George felnézett szélesen vigyorogva.  
- Ezzel a dologgal bárhol, bármikor sétálgathatunk a kastélyban.  
- És mindig tudni fogjuk, hogy ki hol van és mit csinál - mondta Fred miközben mérhetetlenül vigyorgott.  
- Ami azt jelenti, hogy nem fognak elkapni! - nevetett George.  
- Igen! - ordított Fred, és hirtelen ő és George táncra perdültek. Angelina kuncogott, azután lenézett a Tekergők Térképére.  
- Holdsáp, Féregfark, Tapmancs és Ágas. Kik ezek?  
- Nemtom – mondta Fred. – De bárkik is voltak, zseniálisak!  
George felvette a térképet és megcsókolta.  
- Ez az életem legjobb napja! - sírt. - Egész évben büntetésben lennék ezért!  
- Mi?  
Mindhárman megfordultak a hangra és meglátták Lee Jordant, ahogy a portrén keresztül bemászott a klubhelységbe.  
- El kell mondanunk neki –mondta Fred és sűrű pillantásokat váltottak.  
- Ő a legjobb barátotok - bólintott Angelina.  
- Jó - mondta George. – Ha már te is megtudtad.  
- Mi a pokolról beszéltek? - kérdezte Lee.  
- Nézd - Fred a térképre mutatott. Lee keresztülszelte a szobát, lenézett a térképre, és egy hosszú pillanat később felnézett, az arcán egy hatalmas vigyorral.  
- Kitől kaptátok?  
- Frics irodájától - nevetett Fred.  
- Elloptuk egyenesen az orra alól - mondta George.  
- Nem mesélhetsz erről senkinek, Lee – jelentette ki szilárdan Fred. - Ez szigorúan négyünk titka. Vagy, nos öt, ha George megmondja Aliciának.  
- Ooh, Alicia - utánozta egy nyikorgó, lányos hangon Lee. - Georgie kedveli Aliciát.  
- Fogd be - szólt George miközben elpirult.  
- Georgie és Alicia, ülnek egy fa alatt... - kezdte Lee.  
George tarkón ütötte.

Reggel három óra volt, amikor Fred, George, Angelina és Lee visszasettenkedtek a klubhelységbe. Kipróbálták a Tekergők Térképét, sikeres volt éjjeli sétájuk. A segítségével megtalálták a konyha titkos bejáratát, bementek, és meggyőztek néhány házimanót, hogy csináljanak nekik egy késői éjszakai csemegét. Aliciát is felkérték, hogy menjen velük, de ő tétovázott; ő nem igazán volt szabálytörő. George nagyon morcosnak tűnt, hogy nem jött el.  
Fred ránézett a legjobb barátnőjére, Angelinára, aki nem volt Alicia. Angelina Aliciánál sokkal bevállalósabb volt.  
George és Lee egyedül botladoztak vissza a hálókörletükbe, egyedül hagyva Fredet és Angelinát a klubhelységben.  
- Nagyon jó volt- suttogta Fred teli hasát megsimogatva.  
- Én… köszi - mondta Angelina.  
- Mit? - kérdezte Fred.  
- Hogy hagytad, hogy eljöjjek - magyarázta Angelina, és még a klubhelység tompított fényében is Fred látt őt, ahogy elpirult.  
- Természetes, hogy eljöttél. Kitaláltad, hogy hogyan lehet használni a térképet!  
- Nos ez szerencse volt...  
- Igen, de tudod - mondta Fred miközben hirtelen egy kicsit esetlennek és szégyenlősnek tűnt. - Te a barátom vagy, Angie. Még akkor is, ha lány vagy.  
- Hé, kösz, de te sem vagy annyira rossz, fiú létedre.  
- Ne érts félre , de a lányok furcsák és idegesítőek.  
- A fiúk meg büdösek, durvák és éretlenek.  
- De te normális vagy - mondta Fred.  
- Te is.  
Egymásra néztek és egy hosszú pillanatig nem mondtak semmit. Angelina gyönyörű volt –állapította meg Fred. Azután érzett a gyomrában valamit, aminek tudta, hogy nincs köze a felfalt sütikhez. Hirtelen futni akart, el a szobából.  
- Na jó éjt - mondta, és gyorsan megpaskolta Angelina vállát.  
- Jó éjt – köszönt el Angelina, és elindult a lányok hálókörlete felé a csigalépcsőn felfelé. Fred nézte, ahogy megy, azután magához tért és sietett a saját szobájuk felé.

Bemászott az ágyba, a gyomra még mindig egy kicsit nyugtalan volt. Talán nem kellett volna megennie az egész pudingot... De nem csak a puding volt a probléma. Elkezdett töprengeni, ha Angelina - aki úgy tűnt, hogy csinosabbá válik, ahogy az év telik…, bár remélte, hogy nem lesz ennél szebb. Szeretett Angelinával lenni, még akkor is, ha lány volt.  
Majdnem azonnal elaludt, ahogy bezárta a szemeit. Álmában látott egy lányt, tejeskávé színű bőrrel, fonott hajjal és gyöngyöző kacagást hallott.


	3. Kviddics

A kviddics válogatáshoz tökéletes nap volt. Meleg, de nem forró; napos, de nem vakítóan fényes, egyszerűen pompás.  
Fred Weasley ma nagyon magabiztosnak érezte magát. Nem volt a kviddicsnél jobb dolog a világon. Felállt és megállapította, hogy férfiasodott egy kicsit. Magasabb volt, mint egy évvel ezelőtt és a hangja is mélyült.

Csak néhány kemény hét a nyáron, sok edzés Charlie-val, de megérte. Fred magassága és hangja miatt öregebbnek érezte magát, de az arcán a szeplői még mindig bosszantották, és a haja is annyira fényes piros volt.  
- Kész vagy elpáholni néhány feneket, Tesó? - kérdezte George, miközben durván megveregette Fred vállát.  
Fred vigyorgott. Ő és George szerettek káromkodni, és most nem volt ott anyjuk, aki rájuk szóljon.  
- Mióta megszülettem, kész vagyok, Georgie - mondta Fred. - Te hülye buzi.  
Adtak es ötöst a másiknak, elkezdtek birkózni  
- Áú! - George ordított, ahogy Fred fejbe verte és rángatta a haját. - Te hülye!  
George megtorolta azáltal, hogy oldalba verte testvérét.  
- Áú! – kiáltott fel az. - George, te gané! - George figyelmen kívül hagyta Fredet és úgy ugrott rá, mint egy oroszlán, tovább birkóztak miközben egész idő alatt nevettek.  
- Hú, mi ez fiúk? - hallottak egy női hangot.  
Fred felnézett, hogy lássa Angelina Johnsont, aki kviddics mezben volt, ami nagyon újnak tűnt. Kezében vitt egy fényes, vadonatúj JólsepR-10-T modellű seprűt - a göndör haja most fonatok nélkül omlott a vállára. Fred elnyelte zavarát, teljesen másnak tűnt minden.  
Fred utált szegény lenni, most elbújhatott a lány mögött régi Charile-tól örökölt JólsepR7-es modelljével... De egy mosolyt azért színlelt, felugrott és leporolta magát.  
- Hé, Angie – köszönt, miközben belecsapott a lány tenyerébe. – Mindenki téged fog nézni, ez nem ér.  
- Új taktika - mondta pajkosan Angelina. Fred és George nevettek.  
- Jó pont, Angie – kacsintott rá George.  
- Ne nevezz engem Angie-nek – nézett élesen Angelina. - Utálom.  
- De Frednek megengeded, hogy Angie-nek nevezzen! – tiltakozott a fiú.  
- Tudod, én a Kivételes Iker vagyok - mondta Fred. - Pancser.  
Fred szerette ezt a szót.  
- Igen, igen – rázta meg a fejét George. - Hülye. Na menjünk.  
Elvánszorgott miközben egy öreg Üstökös 240-est vitt a jobb kezében.  
- Sok szerencsét, Fred – szorította meg a kezét Angelina. - Drukkolok neked.  
- Igen - mondta Fred, miközben vigyorgott. - Szintén.  
Kivonultak a napfénybe és látták a Griffendél kapitányát, Oliver Woodot, ahogy ott állt és várt. Ő egy testes, izmos, negyedéves fiú volt.  
- Jó – kiáltotta. - Sok üres helyünk van, kettő hajtó és kettő terelő - legöngyölt egy hosszú pergament és elkezdett olvasni néhány nevet. - Sloper, Robert és Kirke, Paul, ez első körben terelők lesztek. Nézzük...Johnson, Angelina, és Spinnet, Alicia a hajtók.

Fred grimaszolt. Remélte, hogy ő játszik Angelinával. Rápillantott a lányra, majd rá is vigyorogott; aztán mutatott neki egy biztató jelet. George Alicia Spinnettre mosolygott, aki elpirult. Jó ég, gondolta Fred. Azok ketten...  
Azután megint az ő kiválasztottjára gondolt – végül is látom repülni. Izgatta, hogy lássa a lányt repülni; nagyon kevés lány van, aki tud kviddicsezni.  
- Középre üsd a labdát - kiáltotta Wood. Fogta a fejét, ahogy a két terelő repült. Fred észrevette, hogy Angelina nagyon ideges, de az arca eltökélt volt. A Griffendél fogója, Gerald Prewitt, és a harmadik hajtó, Michael Marchbanks is nézte a válogatást.  
- Mutasd meg nekik, Angie - mondta magában Fred. Nem hallotta, amit Wood most mondott, de látta az öt embert felszállni a seprűikre. Prewitt következett, Wood kivette a két gurgót, a kvaffot és a cikeszt és a válogatás elkezdődött.  
Fred a lányra fókuszált, aki jó volt, nagyon jó.  
Jó néhány gólt szerzett, nagyon jó szeme volt a a passzoláshoz és dobáshoz, és könnyen kezelte a seprűjét is. A nagyon gyors, fényes seprűjét. Ő és a másik hajtó, Alicia Spinnet, úgy tűnt, hogy jól tudnak együtt dolgozni.  
Fred figyelmét a kettő terelő, Kirke és Sloper kötött le, akik szörnyűek voltak. Kirke kétszer is majdnem leütötte Slopert egy gurgóval, és Fred nem volt benne biztos, de ez a Sloper lehet, hogy a saját ütőjével ütötte le magát. Szánalmas!  
Miután a húsz percig tartó játék véget ért, mindenki leszállt és a pálya széléhez ment.  
- Hú – mondta Fred Angelinának. - Rohadtul jó vagy, Angie.  
- Igen? Igazán? – kérdezte az, miközben vigyorgott. - Én annyira ideges voltam ott fent!  
- Nyugalom - mondta Wood. - Oké, Johnson, te, és Spinnet úgy tűnik, maradtok. Kösz, Sloper és Kirke, nem sikerült, mehettek.  
A két fiú bólintott miközben meglehetősen lehangoltnak tűntek.  
- Nézzük, Patil, Parminder és Hooper, Geoffrey hajtó, Weasley, Fred és George a terelő.  
Fred rápillantott George-ra, aki rákacsintott, mindkettő követte Woodot és a másik kettőt ki a pályára.  
- Hajrá, Fred - suttogta Angelina, és vigyorgott. Fred nagy hirtelen nagyon jól érezte magát.  
A játék megint elkezdődött, és Fred felemelkedett a levegőbe a seprűjén. Az öreg seprű lassabb volt, mint szerette volna, de ezen nem tudott segíteni, és a sebesség nem is volt a legfontosabb dolog egy terelőnek, de a pontosság és az erő viszont igen.

Fred erőt érzett a karjaiban, ahogy a hajtóktól távol tartotta a gurgókat újra és újra; ráadásul George épp olyan jól ütögetett, ahogy ő.  
Húsz perc csak úgy elmúlt, Fred még bele sem jött igazán, amikor a játéknak vége lett. Visszatért a földre, és megveregette George vállát.  
- Jól repültél, tesó - mondta George boldogan.  
Találkoztak Angelinával és Aliciával, akik aggódva várták, hogy a játéknak vége legyen. Wood az egész válogatást jól és gyorsan kezelte, azonnal kizárta azokat, akik rosszak voltak. Wood végül Angelina, Alicia, Fred és George mellett döntött, hogy repüljenek közösen egyet, amit Fred nagyon élvezett. Bár inkább azt szerette, hogy megvédte Angelinát és Aliciát a gurgóktól (előbbin Fred észrevette, hogy eléggé csinos és utóbbi elég sok figyelmet kapott George részéről).  
Végül Fred tudta, hogy ő és George jól szerepeltek, ahogy Angelina és Alicia is, de nem tudta megmondani, hogy alkotnak-e egy csapatot vagy nem. Csak remélte, mert velük ez mókás repülés volt.  
- A listák holnap elkészülnek - mondta fürgén Wood mikor a válogatás véget ért. Fred, George, Alicia és Angelina leültek egy padon az állványok közelében és elkezdték levenni a kviddics mezüket.  
- Nagyon jól éreztem magam - mondta Alicia. – remélem sikerült.  
- Ja - Angelina is ideges volt. - Legalább volt néhány béna is - kuncogott.  
- Nem vicc - mondta Fred. - Láttad azt a csávót, Slopert? Megesküszöm, hogy a saját ütőjével vágta fejbe magát.  
- Az a hajtó, Parminder Patil elég jó volt - mondta óvatosan Angelina. - Igazán jó, voltaképpen.  
- Igen, de Hooper szar volt, ugye? - kérdezte Alicia.  
Mind a négyen egész végig kedvesen csevegve mentek vissza a kastélyba vezető úton és a Nagyteremben is folytatták eszmecseréjüket.  
Fred csak homályosan látta, hogy George Aliciával előrement és ő Angelinával lemaradt.  
- Te ma tök jó voltál - mondta Angelina. - Igazán. Remélem, hogy bekerülsz a csapatba. – azzal megveregette teljes erőből Fred hátát. Mindig így viselkedtek egymással. - Angie elég fiús volt, kemény, de mégis csábító, Fred nagyon kedvelte, igazi barát volt. Még így a hajfonatok nélkül is. Szerette a fonatokat, ahogy himbálóztak, ha a lány lófarokba kötötte a haját, de így nőiesebb volt.  
- Köszi – mondta végül a fiú. – remélem te is bekerülsz, egész jók voltunk együtt, nem?  
- Aha.  
A lány rámosolygott Fredre a tökéletesen fehér fogaival, majd megölelte, amíg tartott, nagyon jó érzés volt. Fred aznap éjjel azonnal elaludt. Kávészínű bőr és, és sötét, bársonyos barna szemek szerepeltek az álmában.

- Állj meg, George- morgott Fred, ahogy a griffendélesek harcoltak a helyért a kviddics csapat listáig.  
- Én bent vagyok! - sikoltott Angelina, és elkezdett vadul sikoltozni. - Freddie, megcsináltam! Megragadta és megölelte őt, majd elkezdett vadul pörögni a szoba körül.  
Most ez egy elég lányos dolog volt – gondolta Fred, de azért annyira nem volt rossz.  
- Freddie? - motyogta George.  
- Benn vagyok! - Alicia Spinnet volt a következő, aki sikított és megölelte George-ot.  
- Georgie! Megcsináltam!- odafutott Angelinához és táncolni kezdtek körbe-körbe.  
- Georgie – búgta Fred lágy hangon.  
- Kuss.  
- A franc - mondta egy hang mellettük, és Robert Sloper fancsali arccal ellépett a listától.  
Fred szemei végül megtalálták a pergament, amit feltettek a hirdetőtáblára. A szemei keresték és megtalálták a helyet, ahol megpihentek a két néven a Terelő alatt.  
Érezte, hogy a gyomorgörcse megszűnik és egy vigyorgás terjedt szét az arcán.  
- Bent vagyunk! – jelentette ki diadalmasan.  
- Igen! - ujjongott George.  
- Igen! - kiáltott Fred, és megölelte George-ot, elkezdtek birkózni (mert két fiú ölelkezve nem volt elfogadott látvány). Alicia és Angelina bekapcsolódtak, négyen játékosan birkóztak és vidáman nevettek, ahogy a diákok többi része nézte őket. Fred lelkes volt. Benne van a csapatban a tesójával és a legjobb lány-barátjával Angelinával. Az élet szép.

- Igaz ez? – kérdezte Lee Jordan. – Harry Potter tényleg a vonaton van?  
- Aha – válaszolt Fred.- George és én segítettünk feltenni a cuccát a vonatra. Egész közelről láttuk a sebhelyét.  
- Zsír. És milyen?  
- Kicsit félelmetes – felelte George. – Szerintem nem is tudja, milyen híres.  
- Ja. Azt hallottam, muglik közt nevelkedett. Fura.  
- Ronnal beszélget, még szép, hogy fura! – húzta fel a szemöldökét George.  
A fülke ajtaja kinyílt, Angelina Johnson lépett be és rámosolygott Fredre.  
- Hé, Angie – mondta a fiú, majd megölelte és belecsapott a tenyerébe.  
- Szia Fred – köszönt a lány, majd üdvözölte George-ot is.  
- Hali, Angie – mosolygott rá Lee.  
- Hékás – kiáltott fel Fred. – csak én hívhatom Angie-nek! Igaz, Angie?  
- Igaz, Freddie – és rákacsintott. Fred elvörösödött, mire George nevetni kezdett, erre kapott egytestvéri tarkón ütést.  
- Értem – mondta Lee. – AngeLINA, nagyon jól nézel ki.  
Angelina összehúzta a szemét. Nem tudta, hogy Lee most flörtöl vele – már egy éve tetszett neki a lány. Fred örült, hogy a lány nem viszonozza ezt a vonzalmat.  
- Köszi – válaszolt Angelina, azzal leült Fred mellé, aki rápillantott. Nos tényleg jól nézett ki. Még magasabb lett, noha Fred is nőtt szerencsére, szóval még mindig magasabb, ha nem is sokkal. A haja sok kis tincsben összefogva, két copfba kötve. A bőre kicsit sötétebb lett, Fred visszaemlékezett a levelére – Nyugat Indiában volt nyaralni, ez valami meleg hely lehetett. Valószínűleg rokonai élnek ott. A fogai még mindig tökéletesek voltak és Fred nem szívesen bámulta a lányt, de úgy látta, máshol is nőtt... Gyorsan el is nézett erről a kritikus pontról.  
- Szóval, Angelina, ő itt Pasas - mondta Lee és kinyitott egy ketrecet.  
- De ari! Megfoghatom?  
- Persze – kacsintott rá Lee. Benyúlt a ketrecbe és kivett egy pókot. Egy szőrös, szörnyű állat volt, és sok kis gyöngyszerű szeme csak úgy bámult a lányra. Angelina megfogta és simogatni kezdte.  
- Nagyító Átkot használtál? – kérdezte.  
Fred nem hitte volna, hogy Angie szereti a pókokat. A legtöbb lány és sok fiú (beleértve Ront) fél az ilyen hatalmas pókoktól. Fred el sem tudta képzelni, ki akar ilyen hatalmas, gusztustalan háziállatot tartani. Angelina nem tűnt ijedtnek a póktól és semmilyen más csúszómászótól nem félt. Csak a meztelen csigától undorodott.  
- Aha, de a suliban visszaváltoztatom. McGalagony megölne, ha megtalálná.  
- Lenyűgöző vagy – mondta Angelina, gyengéden simogatva a pókot, majd visszatette a ketrecbe.  
A fülke ajtaja ismét kinyílt és Alicia Spinnet lépett be rajta egy halk sikoly kíséretében, ahogy meglátta a pókot.  
- Meg akarod fogni? – kérdezte Lee ártatlanul.  
- Akarja a... – sikította. – George, ez undorító, hogy vagy képes egy fülkében lenni ezzel?  
- Ugyan, Alicia, most beletiportál szegény Pasas lelki világába! – torkollta le Lee durcásan.  
- Bejössz vagy nem, 'Liss?- kérdezte George.  
- Nem tudom - mondta Alicia Pasast fürkészve.  
- Gyere! - kérte George. – Kint vagy bent.  
- Bent – felelte a lány vonakodva. – de tartsd távol tőlem azt az állatot! Bezárva a ketrecbe, oké?  
- Oké – mosolygott Lee. Alicia bejött, de arcán látszott, hogy nem igazán hisz Lee-nek. Leült George mellé, hátradőlt és igyekezett beleolvadni a falba, minél távolabb lenni Pasastól.  
- Hallottátok? - kérdezte végül. – Harry Potter a vonaton van.  
- Megelőztünk Alicia – válaszolt Fred. – Mi is láttuk. MI segítettük feltenni a csomagjait.  
- Hűha – sóhajtott Angelina. – Milyen lehet? Úgy hallottam, muglikkal lakott.  
- Nagyon nyugodt – mondta George. – Normálisan néz ki, kivéve, hogy amikor láttuk, Ronnal beszélgetett.  
- Ja, fura egy ízlése van – helyeselt Fred. – Remélem azért nem akad rá Percyre.  
- Pici Prefektus Percy – fintorgott George.  
- Legyünk óvatosabbak ebben az évben – kérte Lee. – A bátyuskátok levelezik anyátokkal, ő meg az én anyámmal...  
- Seggfej – dünnyögte Fred. – Méghozzá barátnője is van.  
- Tényleg? – vigyorgott Angelina.  
- Ja, a Hollóhát prefektusa, Penelope Clearwater.  
- Úgy hallom, Pasas éhes – mondta szárazon Lee. - Meg kell etetnem.  
Azzal egy nagy táskából kivett egy dobozt, amiben egy halom döglött egér volt. Kinyitotta a ketrecet és lóbálni kezdte az egeret fölötte. Pasas odamászott és négy lábával nyúlt az egér felé.  
- Oh, FÚJ! - sírt Alicia. - Ugye nem fogod AZZAL megetetni?  
- Természetesen igen – mondta Lee. - Ezt eszi Pasas – azzal odaadta apóknak az egeret, Pasas el is kezdte eszegetni.  
- Undorító – Alicia eltakarta az arcát.  
Angelina nevetett.  
- Ez egy természetes folyamat, úgy értem a pókok nem ehetnek késsel, villával...  
Fred felkacagott, imádta a lány humorát. De a zajok tényleg elég undorítóak voltak, amik a ketrecből törtek fel. Lee mosolygott és letette Pasas ketrecét a földre, az ülés alá. Fred hálás volt, amiért nem kellett végig néznie, hogy falja fel Pasas az egeret.  
Éppen amikor a büfés boszorkány megérkezett.  
- Jó napot, kedveseim, adhatok valamit?  
Fred megfeledkezett Pasas ketrecéről, ahogy meglátta a finomságokat. Volt nála egy kis pénz, de nem költhette édességre, nem, neki anyukája csomagolt szendvicset.  
- Igen – mondta Angelina és egy halom édességet vásárolt, Csoki békát és Bagoly Berti minden ízű drazséját is.  
- Azt mind meg fogod enni? – csodálkozott George.  
- Nem, hanem adok Frednek is - Fred arca felderült.  
- Hú, köszi, Angie!  
- Hé – mondta George gyorsan. – Én is kérek belőle! Ne csak az a kivételes iker...  
- Én is kaphatok? – csatlakozott Lee.  
- Szerezz magadnak, Lee – mondta a lány csípősen.  
- Oké – felelte Lee és ő is vett egy halom édességet. – És mindet én eszem meg!  
Azzal egy csoki békát tömött a szájába.  
Alicia is vett egy kis édességet.  
- George, ebből vehetsz – mosolygott rá édesen. George elpirult, mire Fred röhögni kezdett.  
Amíg ettek, nem tudtak beszélgetni. Alicia, George és Lee végül Lee csokijait kezdték majszolni, magára hagyva a Fred /Angelina párost.  
Angelina kinyitotta Bagoly Bertis dobozát és bekapott egy drazsét.  
- Semmi érdekes... – mondta és Fredre mosolygott. – Jaj, de, géz ízű...  
Fred is evett egyet, aztán elzöldült.  
- Fúj, borsó leves. Utálom!  
- Kelbimbó – mondta a lány a következőre.  
- Eper – így Fred boldogan. Finom. De ez undorítóan néz ki. Kóstold meg.  
- Nem eszem meg, edd meg te.  
- Te! – nevetett rá a fiú.  
- Nem, te! - és elkezdték dobálni a golyót. És akkor Lee hangját hallották.  
- KAJACSATA! – és abban a percben mindenfelé kezdtek szállni az édességek. Aliciát fejen találta egy Kátrány torta, nem sérült meg, de a haja...Egy csoki béka landolt Fred fején, Angelina Tökös derelyét kapott a nyakába. Sikoltoztak, nevettek, és Pasas a zajongás közepette kimászott a ketrecéből.  
- Mi folyik itt? – egy új hangot hallottak, ami a kajacsatázók hangát elnyomta, Fred, aki tele volt édesség darabkákkal felismerte Percyt, aki az ajtóban állt, Penelope Clearwaterrel. Penelope meglepődéssel az arcán, Percy undorral mérte végig őket.  
Fred ránézett George-ra, és elmosolyodtak.  
- Szia Percy- kezdte Fred udvariasan. – Édességet?  
- A tökös derelye isteni. Szívesen az arcodba nyomom.  
- Soha nem láttam még két ilyen idiótát – mondta Percy dühösen.  
- Ugyan Pőrsz, ez tök vicces – bosszankodott Fred.  
- Koszos vicc... – suttogta Percy. – Büntetőmunkára küldelek titeket.  
- Mi? – kiáltották az ikrek.  
- Nem teheted - tiltakozott Fred.  
- De igen – felelte a bátyja.  
- Ez nem ér!- kiabált George.  
- Jó, akkor büntetőmunka MINENKINEK – üvöltött Percy. – Boldog vagy? És hogy lássátok, milyen nagylelkű vagyok, nem írok is egy levelet anyának, ha kitakarítjátok a kupét. És Lee, zsugorítsd össze a pókodat a normál méretére.  
- Nem teheted - kezdte megint George.  
- Nos vagy én, vagy anya és a rivallója. Melyiket választod?  
Fred kinyitotta a száját, de nem szólalt meg. Nem akarta bajba sodorni a barátait, főleg nem Angelinát.  
- Jó – vicsorgott Fred. - Akkor most már elmehetsz. Kitakarítjuk a kupét.  
Percy ránézett öccseire.  
- Figyellek titeket - mondta. – Nincs több ilyen ügy. Anya és Apa eléggé elvannak a saját bajaikkal. Menjünk, Penny.  
Penelope követte Percyt és becsukta az ajtót.  
- Szemét – suttogta George.  
- Mindig ilyen? – kérdezte Angelina.  
- Aha – válaszolta Fred keserűen. – De most rosszabb, PREFEKTUS.  
George fura hangot kiadva mondta:  
- Kegyetlen seggfej.  
- Az – helyeselt Fred. – Sajnáljuk, most ti is büntiben vagytok.  
- Nem baj, haver – mondta Lee. – A büntető munka nem is olyan rossz.  
- Tényleg semmi – Angelina is bólintott.  
George Aliciához fordult.  
- Nos – mondta az lassan. – Én nem örülök ennek, de ÉN is benne voltam, úgyhogy megérdemeltem.  
George rávigyorgott.  
- Ez van, 'Liss. Még soha nem voltál büntetőmunkán, vagy igen?  
A lány megrázta a fejét.  
- Akkor üdv a csapatban – mosolygott rá Fred. – Mindenkinek kell mennie legalább egyszer büntetőmunkára, amíg a Roxfortban tanul!  
- Kivéve Percynek - mondta George.

A suli egész jól indult Frednek. Elvégezték a büntetőmunkáját és egy másikat is kapott, mert Lee-nek segített becsempészni Pasast a mardekáros lányok fülkéjébe. Nem izgatta az órarendje sem igazán. Piton rosszabb volt, mint tavaly, McGalagony is csak szigorúbb lett –habár Fred tudta, hogy titokban nagyon kedves asszony. Az új SVK tanár vicces volt – úgy tűnik senki nem tudja megtartani az állást egy évnél tovább – Mógus professzornak hívták. Dadogott és nem tudott fegyelmet tartani soha, nagyon furcsa turbán volt a fején és mindig foghagyma szaga volt. Az a hír járta, hogy vámpírokkal barátkozott és egyszer megharapták. Mindenesetre Mógus nem igazán volt alkalmas tanárnak.  
A legnagyobb probléma azonban az volt, hogy Gerald Prewitt és Michael Marchbanks tavaly végeztek, két hely üres a Kviddics csapatban. Viszonylag könnyű volt a hajtót, Marchbanksot helyettesíteni; találtak egy másodéves lányt Katie Bell személyében. De Fogót nem tudtak szerezni, senki nem volt olyan fürge, mozgékony és gyors és éles szemű, hogy megtalálja a cikeszt. A Griffendél legutóbb akkor nyert kupát, amikor Charlie volt a fogó. De Charlie elment, ki lehetne olyan jó fogó?  
De ha Fred rosszkedvű volt, akkor Wood teljesen megszállott. Ő Őrző volt másodikos kora óta, és Wood meg akarja nyerni a kupát, mielőtt elmegy a Roxfortból. Woodnak ez volt az ötödik éve, elkezdett pánikolni.  
A Fogó-kérdés megoldódott egy váratlan fordulattal. Fred csak később tudta meg a részleteket, de egy este ő és George éppen edzésre mentek (késve, mert büntetőmunkán voltak, ki kellett tarkítaniuk a fiú wc-t), Fred sokkot kapott.  
A kviddics sátorban ült a legújabb Nimbus 2000-es seprűvel, nem más, mint Harry Potter.  
Mindketten teljesen szótlanul álltak, mert Harry Potter, a híres Harry Potter, aki csak első éves, ül itt a Griffendél csapatában egy vadiúj seprűvel.  
- Háj – köszönt Wood feldobva. – Ő az új fogónk, azt hiszem ismeritek.  
- H-hello – szólalt meg megszeppenve Harry, idegesnek és nagyon csontosnak tűnt. Fred csodálkozott, hogy egy ilyen pici fiú meg bír ülni egy seprűt, de aztán kedvesen rámosolygott, majd helyet foglalt és Wood szót kapott, hogy ismertesse a stratégiát.  
Két perc múlva azonban Fred már nem tudott rá figyelni, igazából soha nem kísérte nagy érdeklődéssel kapitánya lelkesítő monológjait. Miért is kéne figyelnie? Ő egy terelő, a feladata az, hogy megóvja társait a gurgóktól – a stratégia a hajtókra vonatkozik.  
Szemei Angelinára vándoroltak. Ő is unatkozott, bár próbálta felfogni Wood szavait. Fredre nézett és elmosolyodott, aki meg vissza rá, majd még legeltette rajta a szemét.  
- Nos, akkor menjünk – mondta Wood élesen, ez kizökkentette Fredet az álmodozásból, azzal elindultak kifelé a pályára, Angelina a fiú mellé szegődött.  
- El tudod hinni? – suttogta. – Harry Potter fogó?  
- Hát igen, mik történnek.  
- McGalagony. Azt hallottam, látta repülni az óráján, és elvileg még Charlie-nál is jobb.  
- Senki sem jobb nála – jelentette ki Fred.  
- Csak azt mondom, amit hallottam. De szerintem is Charlie a nyerő.  
De amint seprűre szálltak, már megértették a tanárnő véleményét is. Harry meglepően jól repült, valami természetes tehetsége volt hozzá, nem félt, kockáztatott és fantasztikus reflexekkel rendelkezett.  
Igaz, seprűje ezerszer gyorsabb volt, mint Charlie-é, aztán kisebb is volt –de Charlie mégis öreg seprűjével és nagy termetével az iskola legendái közé tartozott.  
Nos, Harry tényleg jó volt, de ami hihetetlen, hogy ez a fiú még soha nem látott ilyen seprűt a Roxfort előtt (Fred ezt Rontól tudta).  
Három óra edzés után mindenki izzadtan és kimerülten távozott, de azzal a lelkesedéssel, hogy ebben az évben megnyerik a Kviddics Kupát.


	4. A Titkok Kamrája

Fred éhes volt.  
George mellette ült falfehér arccal. Percy feszesen állt mögöttük. Ron a sarokban gubbasztott McGalagony irodájában. Hermione meg a Gyengélkedő egyik ágyán, kővé dermesztve. De a dolgok most még rosszabbak, Ginny, a kis Ginny… az egyetlen lány… a legkisebb… A szörnyeteg elvitte a Kamrába. Fred szörnyen érezte magát. Ha még nem ölte meg a szörny, hamarosan megteszi.  
- Holnap az összes diákot hazaküldjük – mondta McGalagony mély hangon, de mégis lágyan. –Gilderoy Lockhart egyetértett, hogy meg kell próbálni kiszabadítani Ginnyt. Meg is teszi.  
- Mi?- kérdezte George, meghökkenve.  
- Lockhart?- ismételte Fred szörnyülködve. – Az a nagy rakás szar?  
- Fred! - kiáltott Percy.  
- Oh, ugyan már, Percy, ismerd el, hogy Lockhart egy semmirekellő! - érvelt Fred dühösen.  
- Fiúk! - szólt élesen McGalagony. – Megértem, hogy nehéz nektek, de Lockhart professzor a Sötét Varázslatok Kivédése tanárotok, és elvégzi a kellő intézkedéseket.  
- Képes rá, Professzor? – kérdezte Percy.  
McGalagony egy kis szünetet tartott.  
- Ő…megpróbálja.

A csend a klubhelyiségben kibírhatatlan volt. Ez a hely soha nem volt még ilyen kihalt és síri csendes, holnap mindenki megy haza. A suli bezárja tölgyfa kapuját és Ginny…  
Fred behunyta a szemét, amit égettek a könnyek, rettenetesen érezte magát. Még nemrégiben itt ugratták Ronnal, annyit piszkálták, hogy még sírt is.  
George-ra nézett, aki ugyan olyan magányosnak tűnt. Fred nem bírt tovább itt lenni, felállt és elindult a negyedikes fiúk hálótermébe egy hatalmas gombóccal a torkában.  
„Ne sírj, te hülye" –mondta magának, pedig legszívesebben ezt tette volna.  
Ginny. Él még? De ha él is… Fred el sem merte képzelni milyen szörnyű és kegyetlen dolgokra lehet képes az a szörnyeteg.  
Fred most ébredt rá, hogy húga ebben az évben megváltozott. Még szerelmes is lett Harrybe. Meg nem is lettek igazi barátai. Nagyon visszahúzódó és csendes lett, erre a nagy tesói mit csináltak? Csak piszkálták.  
Fred azzal vigasztalta magát, hogy Ron és Percy sem voltak jobbak, ők sem voltak túl barátságosak a lánnyal, akinek biztosan kellett volna a testvéri támogatás. Fred gyomra összeszorult.  
A hálószoba ajtaja kinyílt.  
- Hé – lépett be George. Egymásra néztek, megértették a másikat, nem mondtak semmit.  
George egy idő után odalépett saját ágyához és ledőlt, a csend ezután rémes volt.  
- Mennem kell – mondta Fred, testvére hallgatott, majd bólintott. Fred felkapta a Tekergők Térképét és elindult –egyedül akart lenni, anélkül, hogy valaki megtalálná.  
Lement a lépcsőn, vissza a klubhelyiségbe, ami üres volt, innen el kellett mennie.  
Kimászott a portrén, pár diákkal találkozott, de azok nem szóltak az éjjeli szabályszegőnek. Valaki azonban követte.  
- Hát te? Hová mész? – találta szemben magát Angelina Johnsonnal.  
- Hagyj magamra, Angie – mondta bosszúsan.  
- Fred – kezdte a lány és szomorúan fürkészte őt.  
Fred ránézett és már megint észrevette, hogy a lány gyönyörű, most, hogy megint nőtt egy kicsit, majd hirtelen ráeszmélt, hogy nem akar egyedül lenni.  
- Akkor… kövess – intett a lánynak és elindult.  
- Hová mész?  
Fred a térképet vizsgálta, szeme megakadt két ponton "Harry Potter" és "Ronald Weasley", akik Gilderoy Lockhart irodájában tartózkodtak, magával a professzorral. Mit kereshetnek ott? Mindegy is, egy magányos hely kell neki.  
- Csillagvizsgáló – suttogta az üres helyre mutatva,  
- Rendben –bólintott Angelina.  
Nemsoká a toronyban voltak, a térképnek köszönhetően senkivel sem találkoztak.  
Fred észrevette, hogy Harry, Ron és Lockhart elhagyták az irodát és egy… lány wc kellős közepén állnak. Ez furcsa. De újra a saját ügyére koncentrált. Majd holnap megkérdezi Rontól, amikor… Ginny már biztosan halott lesz.  
Leült a teleszkópok közé és az égre nézett, a tiszta, fényes holdra, majd a tó felé pillantott, ami még ilyenkor is szép látványt nyújtott. Majd a Tiltott Rengeteg felé nézett, Hagrid kunyhójára, ami sötét és kihalt volt. Minden olyan nyugodtnak tűnt, mintha misem történt volna, ez belehasított a szívébe.  
- Jól vagy?  
Fred Angelinára nézett, aki aggódóan nézett vissza rá. Fred nyelt egyet. A lány csodálatos volt, szép, magas, magasabb, mint eddig, és… a mellei is megnőttek. Ezt az iskolai egyenruha alatt eddig nem vette észre, sem a mugli ruhákban télen, a Roxmorts-i hétvégeken. A lány csípője is arra ingerelte a fiút, hogy magához húzza. A haja is más volt, furcsa fonatokkal és szalagokkal. Bűnösnek érezte magát, hogy pont ma este kezd el más szemmel nézni a lányra.  
- Nem – mondta remegő térdekkel.  
„El ne sírd magad" –mondta magának. Ez lett volna a legutolsó, amit akart, Angelina előtt sírni. Amúgy is rossz mások előtt, de egy LÁNY előtt? Teljesen elfogadhatatlan és nem is férfias.  
- Fred – mondta a lány és leült mellé.  
- Gondolkoztam, hogy lehettünk ekkora barmok vele? Mielőtt… megtörtént.  
- Nem tudhattátok.  
- Figyelnünk kellett volna rá Angie – Fred teljesen magába roskadt. – A kicsi húgunk, felelős voltam érte! Mindannyian azok voltunk, de most…  
Fred nem tudott mást mondani. –Meghalt. Ezt akarta mondani.  
- Nem a te hibád – mondta a lány gyengéden és átölelte.  
Fred megborzongott az érintéstől, de jól esett neki. A szemei könnybe lábadtak, ettől nevetségesen érezte magát.  
- Angie – kezdte majd elcsuklott a hangja.  
- Semmi baj, Fred – szorította meg, majd suttogva hozzátette. – Nem mondom el senkinek.  
Fred sírt.

Hat órával később az éjszaka közepén az öröm javában állt.  
Fred el sem tudta hinni. Harry és Ron (nos, főleg Harry) megmentette Ginnyt, aki él és virul, vagyis még csak él. Hagrid is visszatért az Azkabanból, az a szerencsétlen Lockhart meg a Szt. Mungóban kötött ki, a Ron pálcájával végzett felejtés-átok miatt.  
A kővé változottak is rendbe jöttek, az asztaloknál mindenki ott ült a legfinomabb ételeket fogyasztva. Fred Angie mellett ült, aki kedvesen mosolygott rá, mint régen. Ha ez még nem lenne elég, Dumbledore kimondta, hogy az év végi vizsgák elmaradnak.  
Angelina lelkes beszélgetést folytatott Alicia Spinettel és Katie Bellel. Nem nyerték meg a Kviddics kupát ebben az évben, a legutolsó meccsük a Hugrabuggal érvénytelen volt, de a lányok és Wood egyetértettek abban, hogy jövőre bezsebelik a díjat.  
Fred egy ideig nézte Angelinát, jobban is érezte magát. Egy része hülyén, mert a vállán sírta ki magát, de a lány nem nevette ki és nem is mondja el senkinek. Jobb barát volt, mint amit megérdemelne. Angelina most felé fordult és rámosolygott.  
- Mi az? – kérdezte. – Mit bámulsz?  
- Téged – mosolygott a fiú. - A legjobb barátot a világon, köszi, Angie – megpróbálta szavakba önteni az érzéseit.  
- Nem tesz semmit.  
- Azt hittem én vagyok a legjobb barátod! – vágott közbe Lee Jordan.  
- Te is Lee.  
- A hugi jól van amúgy?  
- Ja, halálra rémülten, de nem sérült meg.  
Csoda volt, tényleg. Ginny egy kicsit kiakadt, mert a haja tiszta tinta lett (az okát Fred nem tudta), de aztán lenyugodott.  
- Nem hiszem el, hogy az öcséd és Potter bementek a Kamrába – mondta Wood.  
- Ha nem így lenne, akkor le kéne tennünk a vizsgákat – vigyorgott George.  
- De a Kviddics Kupát is megszerezhettük volna – morgott Wood.  
- Miről beszélsz? A Ház-kupát megnyerjük több száz ponttal – magyarázta Katie Bell.  
- Ja – vigyorgott Fred és a Mardekár asztala felé pillantott, főleg Marcus Flintre és az ő kis fogójára, Draco Malfoyra, akik savanyú képpel bambultak.  
- Rossz lehet nekik - mondta Lee. – úgy néz ki, a mugli születésűek maradnak.  
- Aha – Fred Hermione Grangerre sandított, aki lázasan csevegett Ronnal és Harryvel; azok ketten meg gyengéden néztek rá, Ron talán még gyengébben.  
- Jó – kezdte Fred hirtelen. – azt hiszem jóéjszakát kívánok a pici huginak, jössz Tesó?  
- Ja – mondta George egy Aliciára villantott mosoly kíséretében.  
- Később találkozunk, Fred? – kérdezte Angelina.  
- Hát persze! – mondta túl magabiztosan az iker, majd felkapott pár sütit és egyéb édességet, aztán követte testvérét kifelé a Nagyteremből.  
Pár perc múlva már a Gyengélkedőben voltak, addig egyikük sem szólt, most viszont George törte meg a csendet.  
- Gondolod, hogy jól van?  
Fred ránézett.  
- Remélem. Nem mondott semmit arról, ami lent történt.  
- Talán Ronból és Harryből majd kiszedjük – javasolta George.  
Fred töprengett, aztán megrázta a fejét, mire George bólintott.  
- Igaz, ne emlegessük ezt fel többé. És ne is bosszantsuk.  
- Persze, csak egy kicsit. De ő a pici hugink.  
- És ezt mi figyelmen kívül hagytuk – nézett a földre George.  
- Sajnos.  
- De mi figyelünk rá, mert… Percy? A végén még prefektust nevel belőle.  
- És Ron – kezdte Fred. – szánalmas. Úgy értem Ron még magára sem képes vigyázni.  
- Szóval nekünk kell kézbe venni a dolgokat. Emlékszel mit mondott anya? Nőljünk fel.  
Fred megállt az ajtó előtt, végül beléptek. Ginny aludt egy ágyon, mellette a szüleik is becsukott szemmel, erre Fred vigyorogni kezdett.  
- Na, most persze alszik. De azért jó érzés, nem?  
- De – vigyorgott George is, majd lepakolták a sok édességet az éjjeliszekrényre és elhagyták a Gyengélkedőt.


	5. Fagyöngy és egyéb balszerencsék

- Nem tudom elhinni, hogy odaadtátok neki - mondta Angelina megütközve.  
Ő és Fred céltalanul kóboroltak Roxmorts utcáin, élvezve a Karácsony előtti látogatásukat itt, a hideg idő ellenére is.  
- Igen, de George-nak és nekem nem volt már szükségünk rá - mondta Fred. – úgy értem szép emlék marad. És amúgy is, te és én is tudjuk, hogy a szegény gyereknek szüksége van egy kis pihenésre. A dementoros randija után...  
- Ne viccelődj ezzel - korholta Angelina. - Azt hittem, hogy Wood azután mérkőzés után öngyilkos lesz. De Harry úgy tűnik, azért jól van.  
- Szerintem - mondta Fred. - Woodnak igaza van, Angie. Meg kell nyernünk a kupát idén, már szinte a zsebünkben van.  
- Ha nem nyerünk, Wood kinyírja magát – Angelina megremegett. – Fázom. Igyunk valamit, jó?  
- Három Seprű? - kérdezte Fred.  
- Ne, túl zsúfolt. A vajsörtől különben álmos leszek. Kávé Madam Puddifootnál?  
- Oh, Angie, az a hely? - kérdezte Fred miközben hatalmasat sóhajtott. – Az... ciki. Vérgáz.  
- Tudom - mondta Angelina. - De ez az egyetlen hely, ahol tisztességes kávét lehet kapni. Gyere már, Fred.  
- Túl jó vagyok, Angie.

Azzal betértek Madam Puddifoot kávézójába.  
Ez valóban egy eléggé... fura hely volt. Mindenhol díszek voltak, csillogó villogó dolgok a székek és asztalok körül. Mindegyik kicsi asztal fölött (mindegyiknél csak ketten ültek) egy kövér angyalka Mikulás sapkában piros és zöld konfettit hajigált mindenre és mindenkire.  
A hely tele volt párokkal, akik egymást falták, meglehetősen lelkesen az asztalaik fölött.

- Tartozol nekem ezért - mondta Fred. - Ez a hely rettenetes.  
- Tényleg? - kérdezte Angelina miközben vigyorgott. - Menjünk oda! Puddifoot elfelejtett ahhoz az asztalhoz angyalkát tenni.  
- Köszönd meg istennek ezt a kicsi szívességet - mondta szárazon Fred, és leültek a sarokban lévő kisasztalhoz. A hely meleg és meghitt volt, még akkor is, ha úgy nézett ki, mint egy tarka, gyömbéres mézeskalács ház. Egy alacsony, kövér boszorkány csoszogott hozzájuk.  
- Boldog karácsonyt, kedvesek! - mondta, arca pirospozsgás volt. – Mit adhatok?  
- Egy kávét, egy forró csokit és – rendelt Angelina és Fredre mosolygott. – két szelet diós tortát.  
- Kiváló – hálálkodott a fiú. - Te vagy a legjobb, Angie.  
- Nagyon jó, kedveskék - mondta a boszorkány, és eltipegett.  
- Szóval Fred, mik a terveid ebben az évben? - kérdezte Angelina. - Karácsonyra.  
- Megint a suliban maradunk - mondta Fred. - Percy hazaviszi Penelopét karácsonyra, hogy találkozzon Anyuval és Apuval hivatalosan, és nincs az a gyomor, ami hányás nélkül kibírná kettejük enyelgését.  
- Kicsit undorítóak - helyeselt a lány. – gondolod összeházasodnak?  
- Viccelsz? Iskola első fiú és lány? Ez gyakorlatilag fel van írva a csillagokra. És tudod, hogy az mit jelent? Több kis Percy szennyezi majd a világot.  
- Itt van, kedvesek – mondta a kövér boszorkány, aki hozta az italaikat és a diótortájukat. – Jó étvágyat.  
Angelina kifizette a boszorkánynak, mielőtt Fred elővehette volna a tárcáját, hogy ő fizessen.  
A boszorkány elvette a pénzt, de hűvösen pillantott Fredre. Fred elpirult, ahogy a boszorkány elbicegett.  
- Uh, bocsánat – próbált magyarázkodni miközben nagyon hülyének érezte magát. - Visszafizetem.  
- Felejtsd el - legyintett Angelina. – Barátok vagyunk.  
- Tudom - mondta rosszkedvűen Fred. - Én csak utálom ezt...  
Angelina bólintott és ivott egy kortyot a kávéból. Fred csak ült mozdulatlanul, utált szegény lenni.  
- Uh, Fred, a forró csokid kihűl, ha nem iszod meg - figyelmeztette finoman Angelina.  
Fred gyengén elmosolyodott és ivott a kakaóból egy kortyot.  
- Finom – kényszerített ki magából egy mosolyt.  
Angelina vigyorgott és ő is ivott a saját poharából egy kortyot.  
- Basszus - mondta dühösen a lány és felnézett.  
- Mi az? - Fred is felnézett. Egy angyalka lebegett fölöttük miközben lóbált egy nagy ág fagyöngyöt.  
- Annyi a kávémnak - mondta savanyúan, mert beleesett a növényből egy szem gyöngy.  
- Még meg tudod inni, nem? - kérdezte Fred.  
- Már nem - mondta rosszkedvűen Angelina. - A fagyöngy mérgező. Azt hiszem, majd kérek egy másikat.  
- Ne csináld. Tudunk felezni. – azzal odacsúsztatta a forró csokiját mosolyogva.  
- Köszi - hálálkodott a lány. - Milyen romantikus.  
Fred összehúzta a szemeit.  
- Mi van veled te lány?  
- Itt ülök a fagyöngy alatt egy helyes fiúval és forró csokit iszogatunk - mondta miközben drámaian lesütötte a szemeit. - Ez nem ...romantikus?  
Fred elpirult.  
- Azt gondolod, hogy én helyes vagyok?  
Angelina kuncogott.  
- Az vagy. Miért, te nem gondolod azt, hogy én csinos vagyok?  
- Viccelsz? - kérdezte Fred. - Te bámulatos vagy.  
- Nahát, köszönöm - mondta nagyon szerény hangon Angelina.

Fred ivott a forró csokoládéból egy kortyot. Már nagyon melege volt, és úgy vélte, hogy az ital is és a hangulat is felmelegíti. Ő és Angelina az elmúlt év óta nagyon közeli barátok lettek, amikor Ginnyvel… azalatt a szörnyű megpróbáltatás alatt ott volt. A nyár folyamán gyakran írtak egymásnak, azelőtt Fred soha nem írt senkinek semmit.  
De most ez az ötödik évük. Fred észrevette, hogy barátsága Angelinával megváltozott.  
Fred nem hazudott magának, vonzódott Angelinához. És nincs olyan pasas, aki nem vonzódna hozzá, mert valóban nagyszerű volt. Ügyes, erős, vicces, zseni kviddics játékos. Ki állhatna ellen neki?  
Én tudok, gondolta Fred. És ellen is állt. Nem mondhatja el, hogy gyakran álmodik tejeskávé bőrű lányról, és szinte mindig rá gondol.

Nem mondhatta, hogy több alkalommal is gondolt rá, mi lenne, ha több lenne köztük, mit barátság. De soha nem engedett kísértésnek.  
Nála jobb haver-lányról soha nem is álmodhatna. Ha elmondaná, vége lenne mindennek. Angelina úgy tűnt, hogy ugyanezt érzi. Úgymond ők mindketten flörtöltek egymással hogy levezessék a feszültséget, de aktívan keresték a lehetőséget, hogy kapcsolatban legyenek a másikkal.  
Fred gonoszul rámosolygott Angelinára.  
- Ha romantikát akarsz – kezdte. – miért nem mész Roger Davieshez?  
Angelina elpirult és félrenézett.  
- Őszintén, Fred.  
- Ugyan, Angie, már meséltél a te egyetlenedről, vagy százszor – mondta, miközben mosolygott.  
- Ő rám sem néz - mondta miközben ivott egy korty kakaót.  
- Akkor vak és hülye.  
- Köszi, én is így gondolom – mosolyodott el Angelina. - És te? Mi szerencsés neve? Az a szőke Hollóhátas? Marina Edgecombe?  
- Marietta - mondta Fred, kijavítva Angelinát. – Édes kis Marietta. Tudod, nem hiszem, hogy Miss Edgecombe-ra hatna a bűbájom.  
- Akkor vak és hülye.  
- Hogy lehet ez, Angie, hogy két olyan mesés embert, mit mi, nem vesznek észre?  
- Nem szerelmesek – sóhajtott Angelina, és evett egy falat tortát.  
- Érthetetlen – rázta a fejét Fred és ő is evett a süteményből. – Hm, finom.  
- Mmm - mondta Angelina és végig nyalta a felső ajkát. - Mennyei.  
- Angie - kezdte Fred miközben játékosan megütötte. - Edd úgy a tortát, mintha... egy pasi lenne.  
- Ez feldob téged? - kérdezte Angelina miközben gonoszul mosolygott.  
- Persze.  
- Disznó.  
- Tudom.  
Ekkor egy másik darab fagyöngy finoman lebegett feléjük és leszállt az asztalon. Fred elkeseredésében felnézett.  
- Basszus. Az az angyalka még mindig itt van? Te! Kövér kicsi baba! Menj el!  
A kerub üdvözítően mosolygott és tovább lengette a fagyöngyöt.  
- Menj már! – kiáltott rá Angelina.  
- Nem fog elmenni, kedvesek! - mondta a kövér boszorkány. – Hacsak meg nem csókoljátok egymást!  
- Mi? – kérdezték egyszerre.  
- Úgy érti... – kezdte Angelina.  
- Úgy, aranyoskáim – mondta mosolyogva a boszorkány. - Ez a szabály, a fagyöngy alatt meg kell tenni.  
- Merlin szakálla – sóhajtotta Angelina.  
- Basszus – nyögte Fred.  
- Mennünk kéne – szólalt meg Angelina.  
- Ne, meg akarom enni a tortámat!  
- Szóval... mi? Akkor csókolózzunk ennek a hülye kis angyalkának, hogy végre elmenjen?  
- Talán.  
- Nem lenne furcsa, ha te és én...?  
- Nem tudod elképzelni a nyelved a számban, mi, Johnson?- vigyorgott Fred.  
- Csak szeretnéd, Weasley – nézett vele farkasszemet Angelina.  
Egymásra néztek hosszú ideig, mire egy másik darab fagyöngy lelebegett oda és leszállt Fred hajára.  
- Jó ég! – kiáltott Fred.  
- Na akkor csináljuk gyorsan - mondta Angelina.  
Fred bólintott, odahajolt a lányhoz és megcsókolta.  
Egy tizedmásodperc volt az egész, csak az ajkak legrövidebb érintése, egy puszi. Semmi óriási érzés nem volt benne, de ahogy Fred leült, az ajkai bizseregtek. Huh. Soha nem érzett még ilyet egy lánnyal sem azelőtt. Pedig ő már csókolózott, nem is keveset.  
- Rendben - mondta Angelina. Felnéztek és a hülye angyalka még mindig ott volt.  
- Hé, idióta – szólította meg Fred az angyalkát. – Csókolóztunk, már elmehetsz.  
- Oh, ETTŐL nem fog elmenni – szólt közbe a mellettük lévő asztalnál egy lány. Fred és Angelina hátra fordultak, egy fiú és egy lány ültek ott. A lány ismeretlen volt, de a fiú Cedric Diggory, egy hugrabugos volt.  
- Hogy érted? - kérdezte Angelina.  
- Igazi csókot akar - mondta Cedric miközben vigyorgott. – Mint ez.  
És demonstrált egy Igazi Csókot a lánnyal. Fred nyelt egy nagyot. Az a csók határozottan több volt egy barátságos puszinál.  
- Menjünk - nyögte Fred Angelinának lélegzetét visszafojtva.  
- Oké – felálltak, mire az angyalka elkezdett körökben repülni körülöttük miközben több fagyöngyöt dobált rájuk. Megint leültek.  
- Jobb, ha csináljátok - javasolta Cedric. - Vagy a kicsi izé soha nem megy el.  
- Jó ég – sóhajtották mindketten.  
- Nézd, ez csak egy csók - mondta Angelina.  
- Ja – mosolygott Fred.  
- Már mindketten csókolóztunk mással és...  
- Te kivel csókolóztál? – kérdezte Fred. Angelina egy „ne most" pillantást vetett rá.  
- Oh - mondta Fred. – Majd elmondod később.  
- Szóval, ha akarod tudni.  
- Aha, úgy értem ez így fura.  
- Azt hiszem, hogy tudjuk kezelni a helyzetet, nem?  
- Igen - mondta Fred, pedig az ellenkezőjét gondolta.  
Fred és Angelina egymásra nézett, azután Angelina közelebb ment Fredhez, a fiú is hozzá. Fred óvatosan Angelina derekára tetet a kezét, a lány meg karjaival átfonta Fred nyakát, közelebb hajoltak és mielőtt Fred megcsókolta volna, Angelina megnyalta ajkait.  
Fred érzett valamit, valami furát, de mielőtt felfogta volna, Angelina ajkai újra az övéin voltak.  
Az a bizsergés, amit érzett az ajkaiban attól az első gyors puszitól, nem volt semmi azzal a bizsergéssel összehasonlítva, amit most érzett, egy olyan bizsergés volt, ami terjedt az egész testén keresztül. Egy rövid pillanatig egyikük sem mozgott, de aztán Angelina elmozdította a fejét kissé és Fred elfelejtette, hogy épp az egyik legjobb barátjával csókolózik, pedig nem kéne ezt tenniük. A szájaik maguktól kinyíltak és Fred érezte, hogy egy puha valami csusszan a szájába. Nyelveik vad táncba kezdtek. Olyan puha volt...nem is tudott hozzá hasonlót mondani, ráadásul finom csokoládé íze volt. A nadrágjában is érzett valami rántást...  
Hirtelen nem a giccses teaüzletben volt már, hanem egészen máshol, valahol Angelinával, ahol csókolóztak, méghozzá úgy, ahogy még soha senkivel.  
De a pillanat megszakadt.  
- Ennyi - mondta gyorsan Angelina. Az arca kipirult és az ajkai kissé rózsaszínek voltak. Fred pislogott és felnézett. Az angyalka eltűnt. Fred szemei átvándoroltak az asztalra, ahol Cedric Diggory diadalmasan vigyorgott rájuk.  
- Éreztétek, mire gondoltam?  
- Igen - motyogta Fred lángra gyúlt arccal és a nadrágja szokatlanul szűk volt.  
- Rendben.  
Összepakoltak, Angelina nem nézett rá, de így szólt:  
- Mehetünk, nem? - azzal kirohant a boltból, majdnem fel is döntött egy asztalt.  
Fred utána sietett, kissé kótyagosan. Hálás volt a hideg levegőnek, ami kissé felélesztette. Az agya újra járni kezdett.  
Ránézett Angelinára, aki egy fa alatt állt, nagyon feszülten.  
- Uh, Angie?- kezdte Fred. – Minden rendben?  
A lány ránézett.  
- Persze – mondta, de a hangja ideges volt.  
- Nézd, ami történt...  
- Nincs semmi baj, Fred.  
- Nem, szerintem meg kéne...  
- Én is ott voltam.  
- De barátok vagyunk.  
- Legjobb barátok.  
- Elragadtattam magam.  
- Én is - mondta Angie.  
- Úgy értem, annyira furcsa, nem? - kérdezte Fred. – Te és én?  
Angelina elmosolyodott.  
- Nem tudom, nem akarom, hogy fura legyen.  
- Én sem – mondta Fred gyorsan. Nagyon utálta magát abban a pillanatban, mert MÉG akart volna csókolózni a lánnyal. De ez a barátságukba került volna.  
- Nézd, Fred – mondta Angelina lassan. – A legjobb barátok vagyunk és nem akarok hazudni neked. Én nem gondolok rád... máshogy, remélem érted.  
- Igen – válaszolt az. – természetesen én sem gondolok rád másként.  
- Persze. Felnőttünk, nem? Tombolnak a hormonok – Angelina idegesen felnevetett.  
- Azok a hülye hormonok – nevetett Fred is, de nem szívből.  
- Azt hittem, vége a...  
- ...barátságunknak – fejezte be a fiú. – Én is.  
- Oké, akkor megbeszéltük?  
- Aha, azt hiszem.  
De Fred nem érezte jól magát, a gyomra hevesen zakatolt. Hányszor akart már átlépni egy határt a lánynál? Mi lett volna, ha az a hülye angyalka nem megy még el? Akkor mit csináltak volna még? Egy Igazi csókot már váltottak – a hülye kis izé miatt?  
- Biztos? - kérdezte Angelina aggódva.  
- Biztos – erősítette meg Fred, de nem tudta így gondolni.  
- Jó, akkor nincs több csókolózás, mármint köztünk.  
- Persze, csakis másokkal – mondta keserűen a fiú. Tehát csókolóztak és túlélték, tudták kezelni, ez bizonyíték rá, hogy érettek.  
- És jó volt? – kérdezte Fred, miközben ballagtak visszafelé a kastélyba.  
- Jó? – Angelina csodálkozott. – Mi? A csók?  
- Nem, a kakaó. Persze hogy a csók.  
- Nem volt rossz – felelte a lány elgondolkozva. – Nagyon is jó volt valójában.  
Fred vigyorgott.  
- Nos és én?  
- Ja, hát te is jó voltál – felelte a fiú szélesen mosolyogva. – Nagyon jó, édes. Davies nem tudja, mit hagy ki.  
- Köszi. Ha Roger Davies tudná, milyen nagyszerű vagyok...  
- És ha Marietta látná, milyen fantasztikus vagyok én...

Csöndben mentek tovább, aztán Fred törte meg a csendet, amikor eszébe jutott valami.  
- Hé. Azt mondtad csókolóztál már ezelőtt. Kivel?  
Angelina elpirult.  
- Hát... Lee Jordannel.  
Fred megtorpant. A lány szavai lehervasztották arcáról a mosolyt.  
- Te smároltál Lee-vel?  
Angelina elnézett messzire, teljesen elvörösödött és szörnyű zavarban volt.  
- Egyszer. Az első meccsünk után a Hugrabuggal, amikor elvesztettük.  
- Nem akarok részleteket Angie! - kiáltotta Fred hirtelen, dühös volt és nem tudta, miért.  
- Te kérdezted! – védekezett a lány.  
- Mert teljesen kizártam a legjobb haveromat! – Fred sejtette, hogy az iskolából volt az illető, de Lee-re soha nem gondolt volna. – Ő a legjobb haverom! – ismételte meg.  
- Én is az vagyok! – kiáltott rá a lány.  
- Az más!  
- Basszus Fred, nem jelentett semmit, oké? – sikította idegesen Angelina.  
- És akkor miért volt?  
- Mert nagyon magányos voltam a meccs után és nem emlékszem, hogy te megvigasztaltál volna!  
- Hogy érted ezt?  
- Azt hiszed nem láttalak Priscilla Parkinsonnal? - kérdezte Angelina szemrehányóan. – A hülye MARDEKÁROS csajjal?  
- Hé, Priscilla egy nagyon kedves lány!  
- A Mardekárból.  
- Igen, de ő nem a legjobb barátnőd.  
- Miért kéne a legjobb barátnőmnek lennie? Alicia is jobb lenne, mint egy mardekáros!  
- George kiherélne, ha megtudná, hogy Aliciával smárolok – mondta Fred.- És... várj egy percet! Rólad beszélünk, nem rólam! Szóval miért Lee?  
- Miért ne? – kérdezte a lány. – és különben sem jelentett semmit. Istenem, Fred. Egy hülye meccs után szörnyen éreztem magam és Lee ott volt. Csak úgy megtörtént, rendben? Nem volt semmi komoly, azt hiszem darabokra is törtem a szívét... Nem jelentett nekem semmit!  
Fred kinyitotta a száját, de nem tudott kinyögni semmit. Nevetséges, hogy erről vitatkoznak. Lee megcsókolta Angelinát, de Angelina nem viszonozza Lee érzelmeit. Fred hülyén érezte magát.  
- Igazad van. Sajnálom Angie, nem tudom, mi izgatott fel ennyire. Fura, nem? Hogy te és Lee... Olyan, mitha a bátyámmal csókolóztál volna. Megbocsátasz?  
- Aha. Habár én nem tudom, hogy megbocsássam-e neked Parkinsont. Fúj!  
- Hé, ha tudni akarod Priscilla átkozottul jó smárol, még ha mardekáros is.  
- Nem tudom elhinni, hogy képes voltál hozzányúlni egy mardekároshoz. Méghozzá csókolózni vele! Aztán meg... velem! Hetekig moshatom a fogam!  
- Nagyon köszönöm, igazi barát vagy, Angie...  
Angelina felnevetett.  
- Csak vicceltem!  
Újra minden rendben volt köztük. Fred megkönnyebbült. Az egész nap olyan bizarr volt. Átléptek egy határt, kétszer is. Először a csók, aztán meg a féltékenység... De úgy tűnik, továbbléptek ezeken a dolgokon és minden normális lett. Fred és Angelina folytatták útjukat vissza a kastélyba, amikor Frednek eszébe jutott egy utolsó kérdés.  
- És Lee vagy én csókolunk jobban?  
Angelina válasza egy hatalmas ütés volt Fred hátára.


End file.
